


The last Jedi

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ SEHO | STAR WARS!AU | EXO ]Cinco anos após o Império ter levado Oh Sehun, Junmyeon já havia perdido todas as esperanças de vê-lo novamente e já até considerava que o mais novo havia sido assassinado. Contudo, o que ele não imaginava era encontrar o mais novo em uma missão para recolher suprimentos para o acampamento da Aliança Rebelde, e, imaginava menos ainda, descobrir que o rapaz havia se tornado um Sith e parte do Império.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The last Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot foi originalmente postada em 4 de março de 2019, então especial Star wars day, e foi betada pelo Rafael. Espero que gostem :)

As balas batiam contra a parede atrás de si, o som de corpos caindo no chão era ensurdecedor e aquilo só piorava quando o rapaz lembrava que aqueles estirados sobre o chão frio no meio de uma poça de tom vermelho rubro eram seus companheiros. Não sabia mais o que fazer, apenas atirava e voltava a se esconder atrás dos destroços das naves. O Império avançava rapidamente, o exército de Stormtroopers tomava a frente, protegendo seu líder que ainda estava dentro da nave, tentando a todo custo quebrar a barreira criada por eles com a Força.

Apesar de estar assustado com tudo aquilo, sabia que a única coisa com a qual deveria se preocupar eram as balas luminosas dos soldados. O poder de Xiumin não os atingiria enquanto tivessem Sehun ao seu lado, o mais novo Jedi – e o último encontrado até então – protegia a todos para que tivessem alguma chance de ganhar. 

Junmyeon percebeu uma movimentação estranha em seu flanco direito, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, viu a parede ao seu lado explodir e pedaços da pedra e poeira voarem para todos os lados. Um grito foi ouvido, junto com o som de cortar de carne e logo em seguida um banque surdo contra o chão. O Kim gelou, virou-se para o lado e enfim viu o que havia acontecido, naquele momento teve certeza que eles haviam perdido.

Do seu lado, pouco depois da explosão estava um dos líderes do Império, Darth Lay, segurando o Oh pelo pescoço, o enforcando, e ao seu redor, os corpos da tropa de proteção do rapaz estavam estirados no chão, cobertos por sangue e alguns despedaçados. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas não foi o suficiente. O homem criou uma barreira contra ele, o impedindo de avançar enquanto fugia com o Jedi, um grito de desespero escapou por sua garganta, atraindo a atenção para si e em seguida uma dor agonizante o atingiu, o sangue manchava sua roupa e o mundo tremulava ao seu redor. E enfim, tudo escureceu.

Junmyeon acordou respirando com dificuldade, ao seu redor havia uma poça de suor visível nos lençóis da cama. Mais uma vez havia tido aquele pesadelo, ainda sentia a dor causada pela bala em seu braço esquerdo e o desespero de ter deixado seu melhor amigo ser levado pelo exército inimigo. Cinco anos haviam passado desde aquele dia, provavelmente Sehun já estava morto a essa altura, mas a culpa que sentia era tão viva quanto a sua memória.

O homem se sentou na cama, levando as mãos ao rosto e respirar fundo, enchendo lentamente os pulmões. Precisava superar isso antes que enlouquecesse ou, até mesmo, o matasse. 

O um barulho alto foi escutado e logo em seguida a porta se abriu, fazendo o Kim já se colocar na defensiva com sua arma em mãos, para se proteger caso fosse necessário. Porém relaxou ao ouvir a voz calma de Jongin assim que o homem entrou no quarto, o avisando que em poucas horas deveriam partir em missão. O mais velho apenas assentiu com a cabeça, esperando o outro Kim sair do quarto para então levantar de sua cama. 

A aproximação daquela missão apenas o deixava mais apreensivo, somente a ideia de ter que voltar a Jakku para buscar suprimentos para sua nave e, principalmente, a possibilidade de ter que enfrentar o Império de frente pela primeira vez depois de terem levado o Oh dava-o calafrios. Mas era algo que precisava ser feito, mesmo que não gostasse nem um pouco daquilo.

Junmyeon suspirou, reunindo toda a coragem e estabilidade mental que tinha. Algo o dizia que aquele seria um dia muito longo.

[...]

Em poucas horas o Kim já estava na garagem do acampamento, lado a lado com seus, atualmente, melhores amigos e esquadrão de missão. Do seu lado esquerdo, estavam os dois mais velhos, Baekhyun e Chanyeol, que também eram os responsáveis pela artilharia de sua nave. Do lado direito, estavam os dois mais novos, Kyungsoo e Jongin, os responsáveis por pilotar a nave.

No centro da formação estava Junmyeon, praticamente namorando a nave na sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para não precisar levá-la na sua missão.

— Suho? — Sooman chamou, o tirando de seus devaneios. — Está pronto?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu, o nervosismo ameaçava se mostrar, fazendo o homem precisar respirar fundo antes de falar sua segunda oração. — Só preciso saber qual é a minha nave para partir em missão.

— Certo — O homem falou umas coisas no comunicador, dizendo uma série de “certo” em sequência — A Millennium Falcon é sua dessa vez.

O Kim sorriu, quase comemorando quando o homem saiu de perto de si. Seu sonho estava para se realizar, assim como seu pesadelo.

— Estão prontos? — Dirigiu-se aos homens atrás de si, os quatro assentiram juntos e logo depois foram na direção da nave, embarcando. — Kai, D.O, a toda a velocidade para Jakku, vamos terminar isso antes que eles sequer saibam que estivemos lá.

Os dois homens responderam um “sim” em uníssono e em pouco tempo a nave já estava saindo da atmosfera do planeta, indo em direção ao planeta não tão distante dali. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, as mãos de Junmyeon suavam, o nervosismo o tomava aos poucos enquanto sua mente viajava de volta para aquele dia. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos tão perigosos naquele momento. Caso precisasse enfrentar o Império novamente, estar com a cabeça avoada não ajudaria em nada – pelo contrário, aquilo iria matá-lo da pior forma possível.

[...]

Um dos maiores motivos para Junmyeon amar tanto a Millennium Falcon era sua incrível velocidade, a nave era tão rápida que não demorou muito para que chegassem ao seu destino. O rapaz respirou fundo antes de dar as ordens de desembarque e enfim darem início à missão.

Os cinco homens saíram da nave, a deixando estacionada em um ponto estratégico caso precisassem voltar rápido, as armas presas rente à cintura, prontas para serem sacadas caso necessário. O mais velho da equipe tomou a frente, liderando os demais até o encontro dos comerciantes. As trocas foram feitas com velocidade e faltava pouco para poderem voltar em segurança para o atual esconderijo da Aliança, isso fazia Junmyeon e sua equipe poderem respirar um pouco mais aliviados.

Entretanto, o planeta estava calmo, calmo até demais, tamanha quietude trazia arrepios à espinha do Kim. Parecia a calmaria que precedia a tempestade.

Não muito longe dali, um som de tiro foi escutado seguido por uma explosão alta. Eles haviam sido descuidados o suficiente para o Império encontrá-los.

A multidão corria em pânico na direção contrária às explosões e os tiros, desse mesmo sentido, um exército de Stormtroopers avançava, aumentando o desespero coletivo.

— Para a nave! Agora! — exclamou para seus amigos, todos partiram em retirada, correndo em direção a nave e decolando logo em seguida.

O líder esperava muito que seu plano desse certo. Enquanto o outro Kim e o Do pilotavam a aeronave e Byun e Park cuidavam de acertar as armas do veículo inimigo, o mais velho ali cuidava de acionar a central pedindo reforços e avisando que havia feridos em Jakku.

As ordens chegaram tão rápido quanto o pedido de ajuda, Suho direcionou-as aos pilotos e logo em seguida passou a observar o monitor, vendo a aproximação da nave inimiga. Seu plano havia funcionado, porém agora ele precisaria pensar em um plano B.

A Millennium entrou na atmosfera do planeta mais próximo, onde havia uma pequena base montada. Junmyeon engoliu a seco quando pousaram, aquele era o planeta S-9401, o mesmo que atormentava seus sonhos todas as noites. Fora ali que ele perdera Sehun para seus inimigos.

Não demorou para que a pequena esquadra também entrasse no planeta, dando alguns tiros cegos devido ao defeito no equipamento causado pelos tiros dos atiradores especiais. Uma nave caiu contra o chão, em uma grandiosa explosão e, por mais triste que poderia parecer a cena, Kim se sentia aliviado por ter menos soldados com quem lutar.

Os pilotos – de quase fuga – pousaram sua aeronave com maestria e respiraram fundo, reunindo coragem para sair. Agora era o fim da linha, não havia mais volta e agora tudo o que precisavam fazer era lutar até o reforço chegar para levar a carga.

Os cinco saíram juntos, com as armas prontas para atirar. As mãos ágeis apertavam os gatilhos com maestria, derrubando os clones do exército um a um. De alguns pontos do território, tiros vinham, acertando o exército em cheio. A ideia de vir para o acampamento pouco habitado havia sido ótima, os poucos soldados da Aliança Rebelde que estavam ali eram tão ágeis e bem treinados quanto a tropa principal, além de conhecer bem o terreno, o que dava uma boa vantagem contra seus inimigos.

Metade do exército já havia caído, mas, como nada poderia ser fácil na sua vida, as balas de sua arma estavam no fim e logo ele precisaria recarregar.

— Baekhyun, Chanyeol — chamou os dois homens escondidos ao seu lado. — Me cubram eu preciso voltar para recarregar.

Os dois assentiram, andando um passo para o lado para proteger o que voltava para a nave. Junmyeon corria o mais rápido que podia, olhando para trás para se situar do que estava acontecendo com seus amigos. Ele entrou na nave e andou a passos rápidos até o compartimento com as balas para sua pistola, a recarregou e já estava pronto para voltar correndo para ajudar seus amigos quando viu sombras rápidas passando pelo chão. O reforço havia finalmente chegado e enfim ele poderia respirar tranquilo.

Antes que pudesse voltar para o lado de sua equipe, sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e seu corpo ser empurrado para trás, o afastando ainda mais da batalha que acontecia. Sentiu seu corpo ser comprimido e apertado por mãos invisíveis que o puxavam na direção contrária à dos amigos.

— _Suho_ — disse uma voz atrás de si, quase robótica, quando seus pés tocaram novamente o chão. — _Enfim nos encontramos._

O Kim empunhou sua arma, pronto para atirar, porém suas mãos trêmulas não ajudavam em nada. Na sua frente, estava o próprio imperador da galáxia, tinha certeza que aquele não era o Darth Lay e muito menos o Darth Xiumin, porque eles faziam questão de mostrar seus rostos. O homem alto em sua frente estava vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça, usando até mesmo uma máscara.

O Darth empunhou seu sabre, a luz de cor vermelho-vivo fazia Junmyeon lembrar de sangue, o que o fazia voltar àquele dia. Um misto de emoções começou a surgir, fazendo os olhos do homem arderem pelas lágrimas que queriam fugir. Já havia perdido demais para o Império, não deixaria aquilo acontecer de novo.

Começou a disparar na direção do homem, contudo aquilo estava sendo inútil. O mais alto desviava a rota das balas, fazendo-as explodir as paredes ao redor dos dois. Suho começou a recuar, precisava pensar rápido em um plano de fuga ou aquele seria seu fim.

O homem estava tão concentrado em atirar e bolar um plano de emergência que sequer lembrou de tomar cuidado com o caminho atrás de si, o que acabou resultando com uma bela queda de bunda no chão, o que fez sua arma voar em outra direção, o deixando indefeso. O Darth avançou para cima dele, pronto para matá-lo, em um ato desesperado, o Kim pegou aquilo que o havia feito cair e usou como forma de aparar o ataque do outro – mesmo se fosse impossível –, fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo e esperando o golpe final do inimigo.

Entretanto, o ataque não veio, ele não sentiu a dor do brilho do cristal em sua pele, o cortando em dois. Assim que abriu os olhos, se deparou com uma forte luz branca com pequenos tons de vermelho bem na frente de seus olhos. O objeto que havia usado como escudo era nada mais nada menos que um sabre de luz, uma arma que apenas Jedi poderiam usar.

O homem sorriu maravilhado, sentindo a Força correr em si. Junmyeon se sentia mais forte do que nunca naquele momento. Começou a forçar seu sabre contra o do outro, afastando-o de si e enfim levantando. A batalha ficaria justa agora.

As luzes se batendo, junto com o som dos choques e os raios que emitiam tomavam o ambiente ao redor dos dois. Ao fundo, os sons de balas e corpos caindo ao chão eram predominantes. Mas naquele momento, a luta de verdade era entre Suho e o Darth sem nome.

O mais alto investiu agressivamente contra si, com tanta força que o impacto arrancou o sabre de sua mão e, logo em seguida, atacou a perna alheia, fazendo o Kim cair brutalmente contra o chão gélido. Sabia que seria o fim, mas lutaria até onde suas forças permitissem. Antes que o outro pudesse atacá-lo novamente, parou com o objeto de luz vermelha no ar, ao seu redor, linhas luminosas passavam e algumas eram desviadas para os lados.

Junmyeon aproveitou o momento de distração do outro em desviar as balas para se arrastar até sua arma, deixando um pequeno rastro de sangue do corte feito pelo outro no caminho. Ele a pegou, mirando diretamente no Sith distraído. 

O Kim disparou, acertando em cheio a cabeça do homem, rachando sua máscara, que abriu e caiu no chão aos pedaços. Sentiu vontade de chorar ao ver seu adversário cair de joelhos e olhos fechados, mas não sabia se cairiam lágrimas de felicidade ou de culpa e desespero.

Por baixo dos cabelos negros, escorria sangue que manchava desde sua até sua bochecha, manchando o rosto de feições angelicais. Com toda a força e velocidade que sua atual condição permitia, Junmyeon correu para pegá-lo antes que sua cabeça caísse no chão e sorriu ao perceber que ainda respirava.

No seu colo, por baixo de toda aquela roupa de Darth, estava Oh Sehun – o mesmo garoto que havia sido levado anos antes – um pouco mais velho do que o Kim se lembrava, mas, ainda sim, era ele. O mais velho nunca se sentiu tão aliviado e leve quanto naquele momento, seu melhor amigo não estava morto, ele agora estava no seu colo – mesmo que a beira da morte.

Junmyeon gritou, pedindo que alguém o ajudasse a colocar o rapaz na nave para levá-lo para um lugar onde pudesse ser tratado. O Kim não sabia o que o Império havia feito com o mais novo, porém ele teria seu Sehun de volta, custasse o que precisasse custar.

[...]

Três semanas depois, o Oh acordou. O sentimento de culpa e medo ainda assombravam Junmyeon todos os dias. Seus pesadelos haviam mudado, a cena de Sehun sendo levado pelo Império fora substituída por diversas outras alternativas nas quais O Kim sempre acabava matando o mais novo com seu poder.

Com a autorização do médico, o homem entrou no quarto, encontrando o rapaz de olhos fechados com força, como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

— Se... hun? — chamou, fazendo o mais novo abrir os olhos e olhar para si.

— Jun? — um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios grossos, fazendo o Kim se sentir mais leve. — O que eu fiz com você? — perguntou, vendo o mais velho mancando enquanto andava em sua direção.

— Nada de muito grave — sorriu tentando confortá-lo. — Mas você é muito bom na luta de sabres, sabia? — E os dois riram da brincadeira do Kim.

Ele se aproximou do outro com dificuldade e, sem conseguir aguentar por muito tempo, abraçou o menino mais alto, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade. O sentimento de saudades era mútuo entre os dois e isso estava transparente naquele abraço tão longo e apertado.

— O que eles fizeram com você, Sehun? — perguntou levando uma das mãos aos cabelos macios do outro, deixando ali um carinho sutil.

— Eles me torturaram, me fizeram pensar que nenhum de vocês voltariam para me buscar ou tentariam me salvar — Lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos. — Falavam que eu teria um futuro incrível no Império, que eu era necessário e único. — Sua voz estava embargada devido ao choro que havia começado.

— Nós sempre voltaríamos para você, Sehun — disse, levando a mão ao queixo do rapaz, o fazendo olhar diretamente para si. — Eu sempre voltaria para você.

Junmyeon enxugou as lágrimas que molhavam a face doce e frágil do outro, o abraçando apertado em seguida. Jamais conseguiria imaginar o que o rapaz havia sofrido por ser um Jedi capturado, por mais que soubesse o quão cruel as tropas do Império poderiam ser, jamais imaginariam que fariam algo assim com um ser humano tão puro quanto Sehun.

Os dois conversaram por mais algumas horas, o Kim deixava o Oh ciente de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele meio tempo, enquanto o mais novo dizia tudo o que se lembrava sobre os planos do inimigo. E os dois ficaram nisso, até que enfim caíram no sono, lado a lado, na pequena cama do quarto do mais alto.

[...]

Algumas semanas depois, quando tanto Junmyeon quanto Sehun estavam de fato curados e saudáveis. Os treinamentos especiais dos dois últimos Jedi havia começado para valer. Lições que iam desde o preparo físico e as lutas com os sabres luminosos, até aprender a como dominar a Força e usá-la como arma naquela guerra.

Os treinos diários apenas haviam aproximado mais ainda os dois amigos, deixando-os mais unidos do que nunca. Parecia que eles haviam nascido para trabalhar juntos, a sincronia ia desde a combinação luminosa que seus sabres se tocando produzia – um tom violeta que partia da mistura da coloração branca do sabre do Kim e da coloração, agora, roxa do que pertencia ao Oh – até a forma em que os dois conseguiam mesclar seu domínio da Força, os deixando ainda mais fortes.

Contudo, um dia Sehun não apareceu no treinamento e ficou sumido durante todo o dia, deixando Junmyeon preocupado. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, foi até o novo quarto do rapaz, o encontrado deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto com um semblante preocupado. 

— Hun? O que houve? — perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz no colchão.

— Eu sonhei de novo com aquilo — respondeu sem olhar para o homem. — Lembrei das palavras do Darth Chen — Fez uma pausa longa, voltando a falar antes que o outro pudesse se pronunciar: — “O que você ama sempre será usado para destruí-lo, garoto.”

— Sehun, o que você... — Foi interrompido pelo rapaz deitado.

— Ele sempre usava você, sabe? — meneou com a cabeça, tentando se concentrar. — Usava os outros também, mas sempre dava mais atenção a você. — E então se sentou na cama, olhando para o Kim. — Você sabe o que isso significa?

Junmyeon o abraçou forte, sentido o coração bater forte no peito, mas não tinha certeza se era o seu ou o do garoto que abraçava ou, até mesmo, se era a combinação dos dois batendo em sincronia. Então era isso, por isso trabalhavam tão bem juntos. Os dois estavam sincronizados, não apenas de forma corpórea, mas também espiritualmente, eles se completavam de alguma forma.

— Eu te amo — disse baixo, como se fosse um segredo que apenas os dois poderiam compartilhar.

— Eu sei — E enfim juntou seus lábios aos do outro, em um beijo terno e tão sincronizado quanto os mesmos.

Os dois Jedi compartilhavam, não apenas da raridade de serem os últimos, mas sim, um mesmo coração, divididos em dois corpos diferentes. E, com certeza, lutar por isso valia a pena.


End file.
